zimfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
The Nightmare Begins
Galeria}} |Obraz= |Poprzedni odcinek= |Następny odcinek=Bestest Friend |Nr produkcji=01 |Nr odcinka=1 |Data premiery=30 Marca, 2001 |Scenariusz= |Reżyseria= }} The Nightmare Begins jest pierwszym odcinkiem serialu animowanego Invader Zim przedstawiającym najważniejszych bohaterów, oraz okoliczności przybycia tytułowego Zima na Ziemię i jego pierwszy dzień w nowym otoczeniu, ustanawiając tym samym fabularne podwaliny pod kolejne odcinki. Streszczenie Na planetę-salę konferencyjną, Conventię, zlatuje się armada kosmicznej rasy irkenów celem odprawy przed zakrojoną na wielką skalę operacją podboju znanej irkenom części galaktyki, znaną pod nazwą Operacja Nadchodząca Zagłada 2. W trakcie tzw. Wielkiego przypisania, sprawujący władzę absolutną Wszechmocni Najwyżsi, osobiście przydzielają najważniejsze planety do podbicia najlepszym z Najeźdźców- członków elitarnej jednostki mającej za zadanie infiltrowanie wyznaczonych planet, poznawanie zwyczajów i słabości tubylców oraz ich systemów obronnych, by, w miarę możliwości, samodzielnie doprowadzić do upadku ich cywilizacji, lub maksymalnie ułatwić podbój po przybyciu głównej floty. Poza setkami zgromadzonych kosmitów, konferencji przysłuchuje się ktoś jeszcze. Ziemski chłopak Dib stercząc na dachu domu ze sprzętem nasłuchowym w ramach dawania zadość swojej manii poszukiwania zjawisk paranormalnych, przypadkiem wychwytuje obcą transmisję. Tymczasem, tuż po zakończeniu przypisywania najważniejszych celów Najeźdźcom, na imprezę stawia się niespodziewany gość: tytułowy Zim, wygnany ongiś za spowodowanie totalnej katastrofy, wcześniejszej Operacji Nadchodząca Zagłada, dowiedziawszy się o drugim podejściu do pan-galaktycznego podboju, uciekł z planety Foodcortia na której odbywał dożywotnią karę służby jako pomoc kuchenna. Zaskoczeni, choć nie zachwyceni z przybycia Zima, teraz domagającego się przypisania na wrogą planetę, Najwyżsi, decydują się wysłać go gdziekolwiek, aby tylko pozbyć się destrukcyjnego osobnika. Zim zostaje wysłany na Ziemię. Jako pomoc w zadaniu, każdy Najeźdźca otrzymuje zaawansowanego technicznie robota zwiadowczego, popularnie zwanego SIR'em. Z wyjątkiem Zima, który pod pretekstem otrzymania ściśle tajnego modelu, otrzymuje skręconego na szybko ze znalezionych w śmietniku komponentów GIR'a. Z nowym pomocnikiem, Zim wyrusza w trwający sześć miesięcy lot na Ziemię. Po męczącym, śpiewaną przez GIR'a piosenką o zagładzie, locie, statek pary bohaterów dociera do celu. Na podstawie szybkich skanów infrastruktury i mieszkańców, powstaje baza wypadowa Zima, oraz przebrania dla niego oraz jego robota. Celem pozyskiwania informacji o ziemianach, Zim zapisuje się do szgoły. Pierwszego dnia w szkole okazuje się, że przebranie Zim'a działa a jego dziwne zachowanie i zielona skóra wzbudzają podejrzenia wyłącznie u Dib'a. Po szkole usiłuje on zakuć kosmitę w kajdany, które wg. zapewnień producenta wydającego również magazyn o zjawiskach paranormalnych, mają pozbawić przytomności, czy raczej: wprawić w głęboki sen, każdego kosmitę. Wywiązuje się długi pościg, ostatecznie zakończony u progu drzwi kryjówki Zima. Po zlikwidowaniu kajdan strzałem lasera jednego krasnali ogrodowych Dib wreszcie odpuszcza a Zim wyraża zadowolenie z przebiegu pierwszego dnia w szkole. Ciekawostki *Jest to najdłuższy odcinek serialu. *Odcinek wskazuje, że irkeńscy Najeźdźcy dysponują montowanym w rękawie urządzeniem do samozniszczenia na wypadek dekonspiracji. Zim rozważa jego użycie, gdy jego człowieczeństwo zostaje po raz pierwszy zakwestionowane przez Diba. * Jeden z Wszechmocnych Najwyższych: Czerwony, ma w tym odcinku różowe oczy. * W odcinku, Zim rysuje lewą ręką, później Jhonen Vasquez stwierdził, że ze względu na zaawansowanie swojej rasy, jest oburęczny. * W scenie przelotu statku nad miastem, Zim przelatuje nad stacją radiową o nazwie 105.5 WTFU - co jest skrótem od "Wake the F**k Up" ("Wstawaj, k***a"). W odc. Hamstergeddon, pojawia się powiązana stacja telewizyjna WHUH ze swoim Channel 6. * Odcinek ten został oceniony jako 36 ze 100 najlepszych odcinków Nicktoons. * Fragment tego odicnka pojawia się w odc. Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars, na jednym z monitorów pomieszczenia Mózgu kontrolnego. * Napisy na Netflix'ie dla tego odcinka zamiast słowa "Irken" mają "Urkin". ** Również linijka "Proceed to the docking ring" w napisach Netflix'a zostaje omyłkowo dodana jako "Proceed to the talking ring". Zmiany względem oryginalnego scenariusza *Oryginalnie, kwestia Zim'a "radioactive rubber pants" miała brzmieć "radioactive rubber ants". Wersja obecna uznana została za zabawniejszą i bardziej oryginalną. *Zim przed przyznaniem mu misji na Ziemi, miał udowodnić swoją wartość zwycięskim pojedynkiem z Digestor'em, trzymanym na statku Najwyższych potworem do walk na arenie. Bestia miała zostać pokonana przy pomocy kanapki, którą Zim dostał chwilę wcześniej. *Planowano, by pod koniec każdego odcinka Zim składał Najwyższym raport, podobnie jak w The Nighmare Begins. *Scena niszczenia infrastruktury Irk'a przez gigantycznego robota miała być dłuższa i m. inn. pokazywać jak sterowana przez Zim'a machina tańczy breakdance, jednocześnie strzelając wokół siebie. Ostatecznie scena została skrócona ze względu na ograniczenia czasowe. *Karton mleka w lodówce w scenie, gdy po raz pierwszy pojawia się Gaz, zawierać miał zdjęcie małej dziewczynki, podpisane „Znajdź mnie!”, jednak zostało zastąpione wizerunkiem jednego z twórców: Rob'a Hummel'a i podpisane „Rob Hummel jest mięsem”. Jest to jeden z rozlicznych występów cameo w serialu. *Scena pościgu Dib'a za Zim'em miała być dłuższa. Nieścisłości i błędy animacji *W pewnym momencie, Skoodge nie ma PAK'a na swoich plecach. *W momencie, kiedy Zim komentuje inteligencję GIR'a, jego nogi znikają. *Kiedy Zim przylatuje na Ziemię, napis na jego komputerze wyświetla "EARTH". Jest to niemożliwe, gdyż Zim w tym momencie jeszcze nie potrafił odczytać ludzkiego pisma, a komputer nie miałby odpowiedniej czcionki. *Kiedy Zim zostaje zaatakowany przez psa, z nóg spadają mu oba buty. Po chwili zakłada jedynie jednego, a w następnej scenie ma już oba. *Kiedy GIR udaje wiewiórkę, jego język jest niebieski. *Gdy Zim ląduje na Ziemi, znak Irkeński na jego statku ma jedno "oko", lecz chwilę później ma dwa. en:The_Nightmare_Beginses:La_Pesadilla_Comienza Kategoria:Odcinki